Ultimate you!
by Lindsay-Malfoy-11
Summary: Es un song fic en el que es muy importante la letra, por eso hay que leerla especialmente dedicado a los fans de Ron y Hermione, son una pareja muy linda jeje, bueno leanlo y me dan la opinion


Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de Rowling jejeje aunque me encantaria que fueran mios, pues a leer ;)

Advertencia: ESTO ES PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA RON Y HERM, SI NO LES GUSTA ESA PAREJA POSIBLEMENTE NO LES GUSTE EL FIC, a los que les da igual la pareja pueden leer ;)

Advertencia 2: la letra es muy importante y van a encontrar la traduccion al final oki ;) n.n ahora si a leer es que me pongop fastidiosa con las advertencias pero tenia que decirles

* * *

Ultimate you

_You're the kind of friend_

_Who always bends when I'm broken,_

_Like remember when..._

_You took my heart and put it back together again._

Ron llego del baño de los prefectos luego del entrenar un rato quidditch, justo cuando estaba dispuesto a ir directamente a la habitación de los chicos escucho un llanto, se extraño ya que casi todos estaban en Hogsmeade (el no pudo ir ya que Snape lo castigo), se acerco al sillón y vio una cabellera castaña, era Hermione.

¿Herm que pasa?- pregunto sentándose a su lado preocupado al verla llorar tan horriblemente parecía destrozada- ¿Qué ocurre te han hecho algo?- dijo empezando a molestarse pues nadie se podía meter con su amiga.

OH Ron, no…no sabia que estabas allí no… no pasa nada tranquilo- dijo en un fallido intento de limpiar sus lagrimas y le dio una sonrisa melancólica, tenia los ojos rojos y también su cara estaba sonrosada, debía estar llorando desde hace bastante.

No me mientas Herm, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, no importa lo que pase- dijo levantando suavemente la barbilla de su amiga y dedicándole una sonrisa.

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over._

_Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_

Yo…yo…- se le salieron un par de lagrimas- Viktor termino conmigo Ron- se le salieron varias lagrimas mas.

No le hagas caso a ese cretino Hermione, el no te merece, si no te quiere es porque eres demasiado buena para el ¿de acuerdo, no llores mas por ese imbecil- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con la mano, aunque por dentro estaba furioso.- además no tienes que derramar ni una sola lagrima por el, te daré 3 razones, primero no te merece, segundo es un imbecil y tercero si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que te gustaba mucho pero que no lo amabas¿recuerdas?- dijo dándole una sonrisa- lo que creo es que es una gran punzada a tu orgullo-

Bueno, pero estuvimos juntos bastante- dijo dándole otra sonrisa ya no melancólica sino divertida al ver la cara de Ron ya había dejado de llorar.

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,_

_It's automatic I'm sure of it._

_No lie, So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy._

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,_

_But you're it..You're the Ultimate you_.

¿Sabes como se te olvida eso?- dijo Ron sonriendo con picardía y antes de que Hermione pudiese responder se le lanzo encima haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, ambos reian.

Sueltame sueltame, me rindo me rindo- decia Hermione entre risas, habia parado en el suelo de tanto moverse, cuando Ron paro se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, realmente cerca.

_You're the kind of guy whos hand's in mine.._

_Sends shivers, up and down my spine._

_You took my heart and put it back together again._

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind.._

_But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me._

_Everything I need why didn't I see?_

Hermione lo vio y por primera vez se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos azules y de las pecas que adornaban su cara, que ya no era el niño con el que ella solía pelear por un gato, rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos y le dio un beso, corto dulce y a la vez apasionado, Ron le correspondió estaba en una nube, pero de pronto se aparto.

¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Hermione confundida mientras era ayudada por Ron a levantarse- ¿hice algo mal?

No Herm¿como vas a hacer tu algo mal, lo que pasa es que acabas de terminar con Krum y yo, estaría aprovechándome de eso- dijo Ron aunque eso le pesara horriblemente

_You're it, You're the Ultimate,_

_It's automatic I'm sure of it._

_No lie, So don't even try_

_To tell me that you're not the guy._

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,_

_But you're it..You're the Ultimate you. _

_You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_

No Ron no te estarías aprovechando de nada, porque tu no me gustas yo a ti te amo y nunca me había dado cuenta, pero ahora lo se te amo y no me importa lo que digas de acuerdo te amo- dijo Hermione decidida acercándose al pelirrojo

¿En…en serio?- pregunto nervioso, había esperado eso toda su vida y ahora no sabia que decir, ella asintió dulcemente y se acerco mas- yo…yo…yo- estaba paralizado, no podía decirle que el le correspondía

No tienes que decir nada- dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un beso tierno y lleno de amor

Te amo Herm- dijo Ron cuando se separaron

Yo también te amo- dijo ella, esta vez fue él el que la beso

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad aki va la traduccion de la cancion que por cierto es de mi idola Lindsay lohan, claro ella no canta bien pero escribe muy bien sus canciones y es muy buena actriz ( lo se aprovecho cada momento apra adular a lindsay pero bueno es que es la mejor :d)

_Tu eres el tipo d amigo kien siempre se dobla cuando stoy kebrada como recuerdo cuando... tu tocaste mi corazón y lo juntaste otra ves. He stado perdiendo el tiempo con chicos despistados pero ahora eso termino déjame decirte xq...estoy a traves...tengo a alguien nuevo quien es igual que tu! Tu eres, tu eres el ultimo eres automático estoy segura de ti ninguna mentira, asi q ni si kiera lo intentes para decirme q tu no eres ese chico xq yo he stado sperando toda mi vida a alguien como tu pero tu eres el...tu eres el ultimo tu. Tu eres el tipo de chico kien tiene sus manos en mi... envia temblores, arriba y abajo de mi espalda tu tocaste mi corazón y lo juntaste otra ves. Tu eres el tipo de chico q hace volar mi mente... pero ahora es mi turno, tu has estado siempre frente a mi necesito todo xq, como es q no t vi? Tu eres, tu eres el ultimo eres automático estoy segura de ti ninguna mentira, asi q ni si kiera lo intentes para decirme q tu no eres ese chico xq yo he stado sperando toda mi vida a alguien como tu pero tu eres el...tu eres el ultimo tu. Tu eres, tu eres el ultimo eres automático estoy segura de ti ninguna mentira, asi q ni si kiera lo intentes para decirme q tu no eres ese chico Tu eres, tu eres el ultimo eres automático estoy segura de ti ninguna mentira, asi q ni si kiera lo intentes para decirme q tu no eres ese chico xq yo he stado sperando toda mi vida a alguien como tu pero tu eres el...tu eres el ultimo tu. tu eres el...tu eres el ultimo TU!._


End file.
